


Last Thoughts

by IxayaOri



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Death, M/M, Plot Bunny, Spoilers for LoT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxayaOri/pseuds/IxayaOri
Summary: What Len thinks about right before Occulus explodes.Tiny plot bunny that needed to get out after I watched episode 15 of LoT.(Never again.)





	

Len watched Sara run away, carrying the man who- admittedly- was as close to a 'best friend' as he had ever gotten. He didn't do touchy-feely- too many feelings- but he was about to die, so what the hell? 

As he heard the  _click_ of guns being cocked and pointed at him, and 'Your Royal Highness' voice say "Shut it down!" he rolled his eyes. He wasn't a puppet. Never would be. He did hope that this drove it home to them- not that they would survive. 

Seeing out of the corner of his eye a speck of blue light, he turned to Druce and glared at him. "There are no strings on me," he said confidently, smirking widely.

  


The admittedly weird thing was, as the blue light grew and grew, and enveloped him and the station, the last person who crossed his mind wasn't Sara, who he had admittedly grown to care for- not that he would ever admit that, or have the chance to- but Barry. The kid who, before this whole 'hero' thing, had thought that Len could be good.  _'Well,'_ Len thought. ' _I guess I proved him right.'_

Watching his life flash before his eyes- that actually happened, wonder of wonders- he realized that this wasn't his life. This was the future. The future that would- hopefully- now happen now that the team was free to take Vandal out of commission. 

He saw the police detective that always seemed to be near Barry- Joe, he had heard someone call him- tell Barry the news.  _Leonard Snart is dead,_ he saw Joe tell Barry. He saw Barry's mouth fall open in shock, he saw Heat- Mick, he saw Mick- watching from a block away, grimacing sadly. He saw Barry sitting in bed at night, unable to believe that the only criminal that- Len smirked at this- he had ever had  _fun_ fighting- at least relative to all the others he had faced- was dead. He saw silent tears slip down Barry's face, watched him turn around and bury his face in his pillow. He saw Mick talking to his younger self, smiled slightly at what he said. He saw Barry- the Barry he had seen crying- standing outside in his Flash suit- the boy did always look good in that-, and saw Mick nod to him. He saw the man say that Rory sent him, he saw the outcome.  _Both_ outcomes. He saw Barry run from outside the bar back to his time, and lie in bed for hours, just thinking.

He had to admit, though. Best of all the things he saw, he saw the kid moving on. Being the Flash. Settling down with an intern police detective-  _male,_ imagine that. He saw them getting adoption papers for two kids, renaming them, Leonard and Mick. He saw Barry stare sadly at his husband when he asked him why. -He saw Mick give the heat gun to Barry before he retired.- He saw their communal house, he saw the kids grow up and leave. He saw Barry and Brendan- same letter, imagine that- grow old together. The last thing he saw was Barry sitting up in his bed, at least 80 years old now- in an  _empty_ bed, his husband must have passed- and he read one word on his lips.  _"Leonard..."_

And then, he saw him die.

' _Well, at least the kid'll be okay without me._ ' Len thought.

Then everything went black.


End file.
